Hylian Butler
by Yoru95
Summary: It was just another day in Hyrule. Link lounged about the castle when he wasn't sparring and Zelda sorted out miscellaneous conflicts. However, Link had a new enemy. A wizard who had no name, at least, not one they knew. Can Link survive in the world he is thrust into? Can Link manage to return to Hyrule in time to save it? Can Hyrule be saved, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

***I was admining a page on facebook and the thought of a crossover between Legend of Zelda and Black Butler crossed my mind. I have several ideas now for various fanfictions (6 at the moment) and I decided to try my hand at this one. I do not own Legend of Zelda or their characters.***

The New Threat Rises

Link was lying on a large, soft bed in his bedchambers in the castle. With no evil to fight, he often spent the day resting or helping around the castle. Of course, he also went back to Ordon frequently, but it was far too quiet for him. He had grown quite used to the bustle of castle town. However, he rarely found interest in it.

He had learned much in his time fighting against Zant and Ganondorf and often sparred with the guards so his body wouldn't forget. Although, the castle guards weren't nearly as skilled as the foes he had fought.

Link shook his head. The last thing he needed was to get overly confident in his abilities. He knew what he could do, but he needed to be just as aware of what he could not. Rising and making his way across the room and to the door, he decided to find Zelda. He needed something to do. After such an adventure, simply living from day to day was far from thrilling. He possessed a restless spirit and the closest he could get to quenching his thirst for adventure was by riding through the fields on Epona and apprehending bandits.

As he wandered through the halls of the castle to where he knew Zelda would be, his thoughts turned to the current state of Hyrule. Yes, there was peace, but in the sense that there was no one being trying to gain control over the land and nor were there strange beast terrorizing the villages. Instead, there were several groups of bandits raiding caravans. However, some saw this as a good thing. Due to the frequent bandit activity, travelers often hired castle guards or independent swordsmen as guides and for protection. It was a simple way to make money since the bandits only attacked on certain routes. Some travelers were aware of this, but many were not and instead of telling them, people took advantage of it to gain some quick rupees.

Link, himself had even guided a few merchants between destinations, but those often were in a hurry and the safe routes were too out of their way. More recently, Link had been investigating the bandits, trying to find their hideout, but had not found anything useful. With the increase in bandit activity, he was sure there was someone coordinating them, but he had no idea who. Anyone with any ounce of power was within the castle or Castle Town and loyal. It had to be someone from beyond those walls…

Link's thoughts were interrupted when he heard shouting coming from up ahead. Quickening his walk to a run, he burst into the room and found several of the guard dead and Zelda standing with her back to him. In front of her was a man with a scar clearly defined on his cheek and long hair that was pulled back. Link recognized him as one of the bandits, but had no name to put to the face. Pushing those rising questions to the back of his mind, he drew his sword and pushed Zelda out of the way, muttering an apology as he did so, though he was sure she wouldn't hold it against him.

Eyeing Link, the man spoke, "Link, still trying to be the hero, I see."

Link tightened his hold on his sword, "I see you know my name, but I do not know yours."

He shrugged, "I've no name to give you, for you will not live long."

Zelda had stood, "Link, be careful. He fights with magic."

Link shifted his stance, readying himself to dodge whatever came his way, "Thank you. I won't let him escape."

The man laughed, "Does it look like I am trying to escape, little hero? I'm right where I want to be: the heart of the castle." Before Link could utter a reply, he added, "You, however. I can't have you alive to try to stop me and mine." He readied a ball of energy.

"Link, look out!"

Instead of firing at Link, the man threw the ball of energy at Zelda. Without thinking, Link threw himself in front of her, the attack hitting him instead. He was too slow to deflect it. He heard the man's maniacal laughter and heard Zelda shout his name, but no more. He was gone.

Zelda stared down at where Link had been only moments before, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. The man only laughed, "Here I succeeded where those more powerful than I could not. He was weak, no match for my power." Gazing down at the Princess, he finished, "Without your little hero, you had best do what I ask, Princess."

Zelda slowly stood, "Enjoy your victory, magus, for it will not last."

"Still think someone will come to your rescue? Your guards are pathetic and the swordsmen here are no more than common mercenaries. They were easily bought."

"He isn't gone."

"He?" Realizing who she meant, he laughed, "Link is dead. You see for yourself. He is no longer here."

"He is not gone."

He rolled his eyes, "Deny it all you want, he isn't coming back. The dead cannot rise."

Zelda meant his gaze, "You are the one in denial. I do not see his body and your attack was pitiful. Though deadly, it would not have caused him to disappear as he did."

"No? Perhaps a few days under lock and key will open your eyes. You are alone and powerless." With those words, he had some of his loyal bandits escort her away. Watching them go, he mused aloud, "Now, what shall I do first?"

***So will end the first chapter. And before someone starts sending me messages on why Link is dead, read the summary. Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed. Until next time (whenever that may be.)***


	2. Chapter 2

***And so begins chapter 2. I decided to write the second chapter now because of the review from MissHikaHaru. I hadn't expected this story to catch anyone's attention, so it was a nice surprise. I don'thave much to say, so on to the story. I do not own Legend of Zelda OR Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respective owners who are not me…***

Crime in London

"Sebastian, bring me some tea." The blue-haired boy reclined in his chair.

"Yes, my lord." The dark haired man bowed and left the room.

The boy gazed out the window through a single eye, the other concealed behind an eye-patch. It was mid-afternoon and thus, time for tea, but that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He, Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhives, had an unusual case to think about. Crime in London had inflated a good 15% in only the past few days. It wasn't natural.

He didn't have long to be immersed in his thoughts for his tall, dark-haired butler came in, "Your tea, my lord."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel lifted the tea cup to his lips, but paused to take in the scent, easily identifying the tea. Earl Grey, one of his favorites. He took a sip. And it was just the right strength. He found weak tea rather unpleasant. Setting the cup down, he addressed his butler, "Sebastian, have you gathered any information regarding this case?"

"Indeed, I have. The increase in theft has resulted from the companies going bankrupt. The cause for bankruptcy, however, seems to elude me. It would seem as though their entire fortunes were simply…stolen away."

Ciel pondered this. If Sebastian didn't know what was going on, then it was indeed unusual. "Could it be the work of a demon?"

"No, I do not believe it is. These events are lacking the eloquence for it to be a demon."

"Perhaps one not of your caliber, Sebastian."

The corners of Sebastian mouth twitched in a smile, "You flatter me, my lord. Though, I must say, it could be the work of weaker demon."

"Then find him and put a stop to this."

"It is not so easy. You see, though these recent crimes could be attributed to a reckless demon, it is far more likely it is a clever human."

"Then he should be easy to find."

"Ah, that is where the problem lies. Despite my efforts, every person here who could have committed these crimes had a solid alibi."

Ciel sighed, "Then there are no suspects?"

"It's as if they simply don't exist."

"They must exist. Crimes do not commit themselves."

"My apologies, let me rephrase it: It is as if they are not of this world."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "That makes even less sense." Waving him away, "See what more you can find out. This conversation is getting us nowhere."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel sat in his study alone, thinking about what Sebastian had said. Not of this world? A demon would be more likely. Or perhaps a corrupt angel. Or maybe even a reaper. Ciel frowned, no, not a reaper. But then, who?

* * *

Outside, on the streets of London, a cloaked man wandered. "I don't see how this is worth anything. It is only parchment." He gazed down at the money in his hand, "English pounds, they say. They don't look valuable at all. Nothing like rupees."

He stowed the money away and wrapped his heavy brown coat around him, "And these clothes, it's not easy to move around in. This land is so strange." Shaking his head, his gazed at the sky, "Just a while longer and we'll have what we need."

In the sky, only visible to the man, was the portal he had used to cross into this strange world. It had been no easy task to modify the Twilight Spells, but that wizard had done it. Somehow, he had modified the spell to cross into a different world entirely. After that, the bandits had rallied to him believing he could help them have a better life…Of course, what they considered better was having more power.

He sighed, "I hope this works. I want to leave here as soon as possible." He hurried through the streets trying to avoid drawing attention to himself and was doing fairly well…until he bumped into a young girl in a frilly pink dress and startling blonde hair. He hadn't thought he had been walking so quickly as to knock her down, but there she sat on the ground.

The brunette next to her asked, "Are you alright, my lady?"

She frowned, "And this dress was so lovely, too." Gazing up at him, she asked, slight annoyance in her tone, "Well, aren't you going to apologize and help me up?"

He blinked, rather surprised. Shrugging to himself, he responded, "And why should I? You should have watched where you were going." With that he walked by her, leaving her on the ground.

He heard the young girl say, likely to the brunette, "Oh, Paula, what a rude man he was. He has no idea how to treat a lady."

He didn't wait to hear the response, instead he quickened his pace, slipping into an alley. He found the girl's reaction rather curious. Most would have cowered away or told him off. She expected him to apologize and not only that, but help her up? Ridiculous. Thinking back on it, it would have been a great opportunity to rob her. From what he had seen in his short time in London, she looked rather rich. Her clothes were not as simple as the others he'd seen.

Clearing his mind, he continued walking. He needed to deliver the money to their temporary hideout and then the next stage of the plan could commence. They were going to gain power. And with Link out of the way, taking over Hyrule would be simple.

***And so shall end chapter 2. Chapter 3 is already being written, but probably won't be finished for another couple days since I have a 5 page essay I really need to do…but writing fanfiction is so much more interesting… XD**

**I appreciate any reviews. Until next time!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Here is chapter 3. I do not own Legend of Zelda or Kuroshitsuji.***

Strange Places and a Stranger Boy

Link backed himself against a wall, having nearly been run over by a carriage for the third time that day. He was used to seeing horse-drawn carriages, but never so many and never on such a narrow path. Looking around, he took note of how people were dressed. The women wore long dresses, some far nicer than others. Men wore strange attire that Link doubted allowed mobility.

He took a few steps from the wall, intending on crossing the road when another carriage hurried passed. Link wasn't in the way and carriage would have gone passed without a problem…That is, it would have if a cloaked man hadn't darted in front of the horses, causing them to rear. Link recognized the man as one of the bandits, one he was quite familiar with. Forgetting about the carriage, he took steps toward the bandit, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he soon found himself in a shop of some sort. A shop he would much rather not be in for the walls were lined with coffins.

Turning to the man whom had pulled him in, he asked, "What do you want?"

The man chuckled, "That is hardly the way to treat the man who just saved your life."

Link was silent for a moment as he observed the man. He had long grey hair and was dressed all in black. He wore a hat atop his head and his hair covered his eyes. In the dim light, Link thought he could discern a scar, but wasn't sure. Sighing, he said, "I suppose I should thank you, but I've no name with which to do it."

The stranger chuckled, "What an interesting way of asking my name." Calming somewhat, he added, "You may call me the Undertaker."

Link arched an eyebrow, "Undertaker? Isn't that your occupation?"

"Yes, indeed it is. And that makes it all the more fitting, swordsman."

Link stiffen, then realized he still had his sword and shield on his back. "Then, Undertaker, I thank you for helping me, but can you tell me where I am?"

The Undertaker chuckled, "You are in my shop."

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Please, can you tell me about this place?"

The Undertaker raised a finger, "Now, that is a very different question. A question, whose answer comes with a price."

Link frowned. He wasn't sure he liked that man very much, even so, he had no idea where he was and perhaps, though strange, this man could help him. "I've nothing you could want, but name your price and I'm sure I can pay it."

The response was barely more than a whisper, "Even if I asked for you life?" Link's hand rose to his sword, prepared to draw, but the man chuckled softly, "No need to worry, swordsman. It would be no fun if you were to die now."

Link straightened, but remained wary, "Then what is your price?"

"A laugh."

"A laugh?" Link was puzzled. It was a strange request. Where would he find a laugh?

The Undertaker continued, "I could do with a good laugh. It's been so long." With a strange, unnerving smile, he added, "If you can make me laugh, I'll help you."

Link frowned. How was he supposed to make this person laugh? Thinking, he clarified, "If I can get you to laugh, then you will help me get to where I need to go?"

The Undertaker was silent, thinking. With a slight shrug, noticing the change in wording, "That's right. But only if you can make me laugh."

Link nodded and began to think through everything that could possibly be considered humorous, voicing them as they came.

* * *

On the streets of London, Ciel was dressed in his plain clothes having just finished talking with some of his underground sources. Sebastian joined him after a moment and asked, "Were you able to discern anything useful?"

Ciel hardly slowed his pace, "Unfortunately not. No one seems to know anything useful."

"There is one person we've yet to talk to."

Ciel groaned, but nodded, "Perhaps the Undertaker will know something." It wasn't much of a walk to the Undertaker's coffin shop, but when they got there, they heard hysterical laughter.

* * *

Link retreated a few steps, not knowing what he had said that the Undertaker had found so amusing.

The Undertaker, between laughs, said, "Very well, swordsman, I will offer you my assistance."

Link relaxed, "Thank you, Undertaker. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are – Well if it isn't the Earl Phantomhive come to pay me a visit. What can I do for you? I can have your final resting place prepared, on the house."

Link suppressed a shudder. It didn't seem natural to talk about death so casually and this man seemed to find the topic rather enjoyable. Shaking his head slightly, he turned his attention to the two people who had walked in. One was a young boy with blue hair and had a patch over his right eye, the other was a deep blue. The other was a taller man with dark hair and eyes that were almost red. The boy was the one to respond to the Undertaker, "Not today, Undertaker. I've come looking for answers."

The Undertaker chuckled, "We are all searching for answers. What is the question that you seek answered?"

Link shifted back. He wondered who they were, but stayed silent, listening. As of yet, neither had noticed him, or perhaps, they had but didn't care much of it. He listened as the boy responded, "You seem to know quite a bit of what goes on here in London. What can you tell me about the recent increase in crime?"

"What I can tell you may not be what you wish to hear."

"Enough fooling around! What do you know?"

"Hardly fooling, dear Earl."

The boy sighed "Sebastian, this is giving me a headache, see what you can figure out."

The man responded, "Certainly, my lord."

The man took a step toward the Undertaker. The movement did not appear threatening, but Link could be wrong. He had no idea where he was, and the conversation he was witnesses was as strange as the land he was in. Link glanced at the Undertaker, but he didn't seem at all concerned.

The man, Sebastian, asked politely, "With due respect, good sir, we are in a bit of a hurry. Could you perhaps assist us?"

The Undertaker shrugged, a motion hardly perceptible, "Indeed, I can, but you may not like the answer." Before anyone could respond, he continued, "You know well enough that humans aren't the only ones living here. London is a busy place and strangers are always passing through."

The boy groaned, "That was hardly useful."

The man smiled slightly, "Quite the opposite. I believe we have our answer." Turning to the boy, he asked, "Shall we head back, master?"

The boy nodded and they began to leave the shop, but the Undertaker stopped them, "This young man is passing through and needs a place to stay. Surely you have a spare room in Phantomhive Manor."

The boy glanced at Link, who could only stare at the Undertaker. He had wanted answers, not to be pawned off on some child. The boy shook his head, "I don't have time to deal with commoners."

Before Link could defend himself, the Undertaker responded, "He's hardly common. As capable as your servants are, I'm sure you could find something for him to do in return for a place to stay."

Not waiting for the child's response, Link said to the Undertaker, "I have no desire to burden another with my presence. I need only some information and I'll be on my way."

The dark-haired man asked, "What information do you seek?"

The boy shook his head, "It does not concern us, Sebastian."

"He is not from around here. He may be able to help us."

The boy sighed, "Very well." Turning to Link, he said, "You may come with us."

Link shook his head, but before he could say anything, Sebastian spoke, "It would be quite rude to refuse the Master's invitation."

Link sighed. Perhaps he'd be able to find some answers. He was worried about Hyrule, about Zelda; but before he could think about his home, he needed to figure out where he was. Bowing his head slightly, he said to them, "I appreciate your offer and thank you for your kindness."

The boy turned away toward the door, "Sebastian, he's your responsibility."

Sebastian bowed at the waist, "Certainly." To Link, he said, "Do you have a name?"

"Link."

"Quite an unusual name. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives."

Link was about to ask what a butler was, but stopped. At that point, it didn't really matter and he was sure he'd find out soon enough. With a glance at the Undertaker, Link followed Sebastian and the boy from the shop. Only three people he had spoken to in this strange land and all were just as strange, the boy even more so.

***So ends chapter 3. I have an idea of what will happen in the following chapters, but not much of one. Also, I'm trying to keep the characters…well, in character, but it doesn't always work out quite like that. I don't know what Link will be doing at Phantomhive manner, so if you have anything you'd like to see happen, you can let me know in the reviews or send me a message. Anyway, until next time.***


	4. Chapter 4

***I had no idea what Link would be doing in Phantomhive Manor and I haven't had much time to write until recently. I do not own Legend of Zelda. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.***

Phantomhive Manor

By the time Link, Sebastian and the boy reached the manor, Link could think of no stranger things. This Earl Phantomhive was a strange character. Clearly, the name "Phantomhive" carried weight. Perhaps he was a ruler of some sort? Was "Earl" his name? Link didn't think so, but in such a strange place, he could be not sure. He only ever heard the boy referred to as "Earl Phantomhive" or "Master." Where was he?

Phantomhive Manor was huge. It reminded Link much of the castle, though he was sure the castle was larger. Up the front steps they walked and Link hesitated awhile, his eyes darting around. He wasn't sure he wanted to enter such a building, but what other choice did he have? He needed answers. He needed to find a way back to the castle…back to Zelda. Taking a deep breath, he climbed the stairs. Sebastian opened the door and the three of them stepped in, the boy slightly ahead.

As soon as they set foot in the manor, four people stood in the center of the and in unison, shouted, "Welcome back!"

The boy rolled his eye, "Don't you have something better to do?"

A man with brown-blonde hair and something in his mouth answered, "Of course we do, but we thought it'd be a nice change to greet you."

A girl with pink-red hair and something over her eyes added, "Yes, that's right."

A boy with short blonde hair rose slightly on his toes, "Who's this?"

The blue-haired boy sighed audibly, "Sebastian, he can stay in that spare room." He began walking up the stairs, "Keep him out of trouble."

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, and bring me some tea."

Link shook his head. He didn't quite understand what was going on. Who was that boy? He didn't have long to ponder as Sebastian began to walk in a different direction, "If you would come with me, I'll show you to where you will be staying."

Link didn't have much choice and so followed the dark-haired man through the halls. The manor certainly didn't seem as large as the castle, but it was just as confusing. Curious, he ventured to ask, "What are behind all these doors?"

Sebastian responded without pause, "I must warn you, the master does not take kindly to those who would put their nose in other people's business, so I advise you not to wander the manor."

That didn't exactly answer his question. Link was beginning to get the feeling that boy was more than a child. He certainly seemed important, but that wasn't what was leading him to that conclusion. He sighed inaudibly and returned his focus to where Sebastian was leading him, his eyes following the corridor as he compiled a mental map of the manor. Despite the man's warnings, he fully intended to explore the area.

It was only a short while more until they stopped and Sebastian opened a door. The room wasn't large, but it certainly wasn't small either. There was a bed, desk and closet. Nothing more. Link's eyes settled on the square window on the far side and he walked toward it. With a small bit of effort, he pushed it open and cast his gaze across the grounds beyond. The serenity of what he saw reminded him much of Hyrule: the open space, clear sky, green grass…

Sebastian drew him from his thoughts, "Your name is Link, am I correct?"

Link turned to face him, "You are."

"You carry a sword, but can you use it?"

"Of course I can. What kind of swordsman would I be if I couldn't?"

The corner of Sebastian's mouth tugged up in a smile, "Not much of one, I suppose. Would you be interested in putting those services into protecting the young master?"

"No. As soon as I have the information I need, I'll be gone."

Sebastian breathed a sigh and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "What a shame. And here I was hoping we could work together."

Link was puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian smiled, "You see, strange things have been happening as of late. You are dressed rather strangely, so I can only assume it is somehow related to your being here."

Link was about to say something to dismiss the notion, but remember having seen that bandit. Frowning, he responded, "Perhaps indirectly. Not long after I arrived in this strange place, I saw someone I recognized, but before I could pursue him, the Undertaker pulled me into his shop."

"I see. And who was this person?"

"A bandit. Recently they've become more active and have banded together under one authority." He muttered to himself, "I need to get back to Zelda."

Genuinely curious, Sebastian asked, "Who is Zelda?"

Link was surprised. He didn't think he could have heard. Shrugging, he decided he might as well tell him everything. With any luck, he'll be able to help him find a way back to Hyrule.

Perhaps an hour or so later, Link had explained as much as he dared about himself and where he was from. Eyes on the butler, he reiterated, "I need to return to Hyrule and to the princess."

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed you do, but how do you intend to do that? You are in a world nothing like your own and no means of supporting yourself."

"Since you are clearly concerned for my well-being, help me."

Sebastian appeared a little taken aback, but sighed, "I can only do so much, but it seems we have similar goals in mind. Crime rates have increased rapidly in only a few short days, a time frame that matches what you've told me. I believe we are after the same person."

Wondering aloud, Link asked, "What does that mean, then?"

Sebastian seemed to have had an answer already planned out, "You'll stay in the manor, help around if it is not too much to ask of you, but you will accompany the young master and myself when investigate."

Link sighed. He really didn't have much choice it what he could do and something told him he didn't want to anger the butler. A bit reluctantly, he nodded, "That's fine, I suppose."

"Although, we'll need to get you some clothes."

"What's wrong with what I have?"

"You would stand out and not necessarily in the way we would like." Sebastian continued, "You are taller than the young master." He sighed, "I suppose there's no helping it. We'll have to go into town to buy you clothes."

Link muttered quietly, "I'd rather you didn't."

If Sebastian heard, he didn't respond to it, "Also, you won't be able to carry that sword of yours around."

Link didn't protest, seeing no reason to. He was in some other world and judging by the strangeness he had already encountered, he was sure a sword would do little to protect him. Besides, he could defend himself well enough without it if he had to. He removed his sword, setting it on the floor beneath the window. Casting his gaze out the window, he whispered, "What would you have me do?"

Sebastian walked back to the door, "I'm sure we will find something for you to do. For the time being, just rest yourself." He left.

Link sighed and stared out the window, his eyes following a leaf as it was blown from a tree and across the ground, the wind ruffling his hair that was not under his hat. He didn't like the idea of giving up his tunic, but if it would help him to find a way home, he would. Although, he couldn't help but wonder what the bandits would want with such a strange place. He didn't have much time to ponder that as he heard whispered voices on the other side of the door. When he opened it, three of the four people he had seen earlier fell into the room. He blinked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

The taller one with the brown-blonde hair spoke first as they all stood, "Well, you see…"

The shorter one with blonde hair that was clipped back interrupted, "It's not every day the master brings someone back with him."

The girl with the red-pink hair finished, "We wanted to meet you, is all."

Link raised an eyebrow, puzzled by these people, "Who are you?"

They glanced at each other and the taller male responded, "I'm Baldroy."

The shorter male next, "I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny."

Then the girl, "And I'm Mei-Rin."

Finny leaned forward, "What's your name?"

Link's answer was short, "Link."

"What a strange name."

Link shrugged and looked at Mei-Rin, "What are those? Over your eyes?"

She seemed a bit flustered, "These? Why, they are me glasses, they are."

Link titled his head to the side, "Glasses?" He couldn't recall ever encountering something by that name, "What is its purpose?"

"Why, it helps me see."

Baldroy added, "Mei-Rin here can hardly see without her glasses."

Link shrugged, deciding it wasn't something important he should make note of. Finnian asked, "Have you never seen glasses before?"

Link shook his head slightly, "No, I do not think so. Not quite like that, anyway."

They all glanced at each other for a moment before pestering him with questions. Some Link answered while others he dodged. Questions about himself he didn't mind answering, but when it came to why he was there, he was more reserved in his responses and he had none for how he had arrived. Their questions lasted until Sebastian entered the room after a short knock, "The young master would –" He stopped when he saw the three. Almost glaring at them, he said, "You three should be preparing the meal, setting the table and," his eyes fell on Finnian, "and managing that mutt who is currently rampaging behind the manor."

Hearing those words, the three of them hurried from the room, leaving Link with the butler. Sebastian sighed, "Whatever will I do with those three." Turning to Link, he continued, "The young master would like to talk with you, if you could spare a moment." Seeing no reason to object and getting the sense it was not a request, Link nodded. Sebastian smiled and gestured to the door, "If you would kindly follow me."

Link followed with the hopes of perhaps learning something…anything. Little did he know that what he would learn would be more than he would have ever believed even possible.

***And so will end chapter 4. I can't promise when the next chapter will be written since I've been really busy, but hopefully it won't be so long a wait. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time.***


End file.
